a new life
by Hydra-Phoenix-Deanna
Summary: sirus is free and harry is living with him. harry fallys in love. Ramus is there. HPCD amd maybe SBRL chap 5 now up read LOVE YA
1. reunion

Hay this is a kind short couple of chapter's story and it's a Harry Cedric story

I DO NOT owned Harry potter

Chapter one: the rescue

It's been three years since that fateful day. Harry is now 4, living with his aunt and uncle in Surrey. Every day he would get picked on by his Cousin Dudley's friends. They would chase him around and pinch him, push him, pull him over and they wouldn't get told off.

Meanwhile in another part of England there was a prisoner in a dark damp cell where hardly any light reached. A man named Sirus Black was held here, accused of being a Death Eater, betraying the Potters and the murder of one Peter Pettigrew. He was sat there thinking why would they think he would do that they were his friends his family why his best friend did not believe him when he said he did not do it.

In the middle of a forest in a little cottage and a werewolf was sat reliving his school days with his best and first friends James Potter, Sirus Black and Peter Pettigrew. Like when they became unregistered animagi to help him when he transformed. James was a stag, Sirius was a big black dog and Peter was a little rat. But that was in the past. Two were dead because of the traitor and murderer Black. But he didn't know why he would do that. They had been his family for ten years before it happened. He wanted to know why so he decided to go and see his old friend in prison to find out why so maybe he and his friends could rest in peace. So he went to the Minister of Magic and the right authorisation he would need.

A little house in the countryside where a happy family of nine lived. They were called Weasleys. There was Molly the mum and Arthur the dad then from oldest to youngest there is Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Ron, Ginny. The third oldest Percy had a pet rat. But what they did not know is that they where harbouring a traitor and a Death Eater.

The werewolf had got to the Minister and was having a conversation with him

"Minister, hello."

"Ah, Mr. Lupin, how may I help you today?"

"Well I was hoping you could help me. I would like to see Black if I could. There are some personal issues to resolve."

"Mr. Lupin, you know I can't let you do that."

"Please. I lost my best friend because of him. At least let me ask him why. Please."

"Mr. Lupin…I should not do this but I will but on one condition"

"And what may that be?"

"That you take a Auror with you."

"Okay, fine. Who will it be?"

"I will see who is free." he said, sending a message to Auror offices.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone free at the moment."

"Then, Minister, will you come?"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because then you can be the person that people in their families say found the truth. You found the reason why."

"Okay, I guess I will come."

"Oh, and Minister, you wouldn't be able to get some truth serum would you?"

"Yes of course I can. May I inquire as to why?"

"Because if I know Black, and I do, he will not tell the whole truth."

"Okay I'll get it and we will leave."

"Wonderful."

About an hour later they were standing outside Azkaban waiting for entry. They where let in and led to the cell where Sirius Black was held. When they walked in Sirius said "I was wondering when I would be seeing you, Moony."

"Do not call me that. You lost that right when you betrayed them."

"I DID NOT DO IT! Why would I? You guys were my family."

"You were their secret keeper! Only you could tell where they were!"

"I was not their Keeper! We switched! I swear it!"

"Would you be willing to take truth serum to prove it?"

"Of course! I'm telling the truth!"

"Well that is okay. We have some here. You're willing to take it?"

"Of course I said I would."

"Here drink it."

Sirius drank the lot down, three times the ordinary amount. They then started to question him.

"What is your name?"

"Sirus Orion Black."

"What house were you in at school?"

"Gryffindor."

"Were you the Potter's Secret Keeper?"

"No I wasn't. We switched at the last minute."

"Who to?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Did you murder Peter Pettigrew?"

"No I didn't."

"What happened that day?"

"Well I went to see Peter because I had a bad feeling. I got there he was gone so I went over to James' and when I got there it was in ruins. I saw Harry was alive and I went over and got him. About half an hour later Hagrid came and took Harry on orders from Dumbledore. I went after Peter. I tracked him down and cornered him in a Muggle street. He started to scream things like 'how could you that? They were your friends!' and things like that. I started to laugh because I got conned by a dirty little rat. He blow up a street full of Muggles! The flaming bastard! He cut off his own finger and turned into a rat. Bloody well ran off before I knew what had happened. The Aurors were there arresting me and then I was sent here. Without trial I might add!"

"Okay, Mr. Black. I understand your distress."

"No you bloody well don't!"

"Look, I will get you released and your account at the bank unlocked. Also you will get the money that you would have made if you were not imprisoned. Does that seem fair?"

"Okay Minister. When will I be out?"

"I would say in a couple of days. I will leave you to talk."

"Okay well, see you soon then."

"Oh and Mr. Black. I know it isn't much but I'm so sorry for all of this." And with that the Minister walked out leaving the old friends to talk.

"I can't wait to get out of here, Remus."

"I'm so sorry, Padfoot. I should have believed you from the beginning."

"Yeah you should've. But I can't blame you for it, Moony. I would've done the same with the evidence. You weren't to know that I wasn't the Secret Keeper and I'm so sorry too."

"What are you sorry for Paddy?"

"We thought that you were the traitor…the spy. Sorry."

"Well I can't blame you. I am the werewolf."

"Anyway. How's Harry?"

"…"

"Moony…where's Harry?"

"Well…you see…Dumbledore put him with Lily's sister." he said the last bit as a whisper.

"HE DID WHAT? HE KNOWS THAT THEY HATE LILY AND WOULD NOT TREAT HARRY FAIRLY! IS HE MAD?"

"Paddy, calm down. I tried to get him but he said something about blood protection."

"When I get out Harry will come and live with me. I'm his godfather he will not stay with those magic hating muggles. Moony will you do me a favour please?"

"Sure Paddy. What is it?"

"Will you go to my place if I've still got it and tidy it? Ready for a child to live in please and go to my account and get money for toys and clothes for Harry."

"Okay Paddy. And I will get you some clothes 'cause I don't think that you want Harry's first impression of you is be like this now, do you?"

"Oh yeah…sorry Moony. Seriously, thanks for doing this."

"Anytime. Look, I better get going to get all this done."

Standing slowly and helping Sirius up, he hugged him before turning on his heel and left.


	2. getting harry

It's been two days since sirus was found innocent he was getting out today.

Moony has been working on the house and it's been going well so he said. He brought sirus in some clothes to were on the way out and to the ministry to get the custody of Harry. There is where the problem begins how is he going to get him with Dumbledore on the case. So he sat there and began to think

'_How was he going to get him?' _

'_What was he going to do?' _

He stood up and started to paced back and forth

'_Harry was everything he had to remember James and lily his best friends' _

'_He knew that the minister would be know problem because he was Harry's godfather'_

'_The problem is Dumbledore he sent him there for a reason it had to be good but what was the blood protection? What did it mean? He needed to know so he could find a way around it' _

Then he herd someone open the door he that got him out of his thoughts

"Mr. Black we are here to escort you to the ministry for the custody hearing"

"Thanks"

"Is that you Tokes?"

"Hi sirus how've you been?"

"Alright I see you became what you wanted to be"

"Ya I have oh and I'm so sorry that…….." she was cut off when sirus said

"Don't worry just get me to that hearing so I can gat Harry way from those people"

"Sure thing sirus"

"Alright let's get going shall we"

With that they left the cell. With one last look he left the cell and wished he would never have to return again.

'_If I never see this place again it would be too soon' _

With that thought he left that nightmare behind to go start a new life with Harry and Remus if he expect that is.

It was about two in the afternoon and Remus was sat out side the court room 6 waiting for sirus to arrive.

'_He better hurry up if he ever wants to see Harry let alone get custody of him'_

'_This is his new start he and Harry can be together as a family the thing that they are both missing'_

'_This is my chance to start a fresh with the one I love and a kid that I adore more then anything'_

'_He is only 4 and he has gone through so much he is the most famous wizard of his age of the century poor boy has lost more then anyone should its about time he gets to be happy as well' _

With all these thoughts running through his head he did not notice that someone was stood in front of him

"So moony are you going to sit there all day or are you going to greet me?"

"Sirus" he jumped up and gave his friend a hug and was about to kiss him when he realised that they had not been together for around 3 years

"Padfoot, how have you been?"

"I'm fine really moony"

"Well you have half hour before the trial. So I'll leave you two to catch up"

The Aurors left but not before giving Sirus a wink and a smile

"I don't know what has gotten in to her. I'm so sorry moony"

Moony just laughed

"What is so funny moony?"

"Well it just reminded me of when James found out that I had a crush on you and said the exacted same thing"

"That's why he was winking at us I thought he had something in his eye"

After that they both started too laugh

After about five minuets of laughing it was interrupted when sirus placed a kiss on Remus's _lips_ then he suddenly jumped back

"I'm so so so so so sorry moony I did not mea………….."

He was interrupted by moonys own lips on his this time he did not pull away.

After a couple of minuets he relaxed and started to kiss him back with the passion that had been locked up for three years. It lasted for what seemed for ever but it was only a few minuets it would have lasted longer but they where interrupted get again by a cough and a giggle from none other then tokes.

"May we help you Ny……….."

"Don't you dare Sirus Orion Black."

"Oh the full name you must have done something wrong Paddy"

"She does not like her first name do you?"

"No I do not. I only came to tell you that there about to start if your not busy"

"We better get going moony we don't want to be late"

In side the court room they sat there and listened to the reasons why sirus should and should not get custody of Harry. Most of the reason should not where to do with the fact that he had been in Azkaban for three years and if he was mentally able to take care of a kid exceptionally one like Harry.

"he has just got out of Azkaban a few hours ago"

"He will be mentally assessed if he gets custody of Mr. Potter"

"But what will happen if he's not"

"Well Harry will not be notified of this until this assessment has been made if he is ok then Harry will go with him. If not nothing will happen until he is fit to take care of a kid"

"where will they live?"

"I have a house with wards up that with held through the last war."

"it has not been in use for three years."

"well my friend has been so kind in cleaning it and he has also made it child friendly and got a room ready for Harry with new toys and bedding and everything a child of four will need"

"ok well then I see no reason why you can't have custody of Harry. You have my vote"

"well I can't allow this. I put Harry in the care of the Dursley's because of a blood protection with happened when Lily potter gave her life to protect Harry. This is carried on with her sister because her blood is the same as lilies"

"Is there any way in that it can be over come. Maybe Mr. Black can adopted Mr. Potter that way he has the protection even more then the Dursley's as well as having magic to protect him if there was an attack"

"Well I'm sure that might work but Mr. Black not want the responsibility of taking care of the child"

"Dumbledore if I did not want the responsibility I would not have asked for custody of Harry"

"Well then I see no reason why not then"

"All in favour of Mr. Black having custody of Mr. Potter and adopting him raise your hand"

There where 10 people that had to be taken into consideration and 8 out of 10 raised there hands.

"Well Mr. Black it seems that you've won so now shell we do the mental assessment"

"Yes we shell"

'_Now that that's over all I got to_ worried_ about is getting through the assessment and getting Harry' _

The assessment took about an hour to complete, he passed and he had singed the adoption papers.

Now he was off to collect Harry and go see his house.

'_I wonder what moony would say if I asked him to move in with me again'_

'_He would probably shout at me and walk away and never to be seen again'_

'_Well there is only one way to find out'_

"Moony"

"Ya Padfoot"

"Will you move in with me?"

"Padfoot I ………." Sirus cut him off

"I know Moony it to soon. Why would you want to move in with me after last time"

"Padfoot"

"Don't worry moony I'm not upset"

"Sirus, would you listen to me please. I would love to more in with you"

"You would" and he starts to jump around like a little boy at Christmas

"What about Harry when my fury side comes out to play"

"Well if I might. I can help there I can get Severus to brow the wolf bane potion for you then you only have to find some where to stay"

"Thank you Dumbledore that word be very much appreciated"

"Ok then I will see you soon then m' boy"

"Bye"

"Bye" with then Dumbledore left

"well for where to stay there is a basement would that do"

"yes I think it will"

They left to go to the Dursley's the apparated into a little alley at the bottom of the street it was still quite early in the morning around 8 o'clock.

They walked down the street hand in hand without even noticing it.

When they arrived at number four privet drive they noticed that there was a little light on coming from the back. So they went and knocked on the front door and within minuets they heard someone come down the stairs over to the front door and open it a little bit and said

"Hello how my I help you?"

"Well we are here to collect Harry he is coming to live with us"

"There is no on here my that name"

"Are you not Mr. Vernon Dursley?"

"yes I am what's it to you"

"well if you are you do have one Harry James Potter in side this house well I hope inside I don't know how you Muggles have been treating my godson"

"Your….your….your one of them"

"If by one of them you mean a wizard then you are correct me and my friend are"

"my friend and I Padfoot"

"ok so can we come in we got things to discuses with you"

"No you may not I don't want your kind in my house" in answer to that both men drew the wands

"now let us in or we will forces are way in" Vernon stepped back allowing the men to enter

When they got in there they saw three more people a women the looked like a horse and small boy who looked like a wale and then a even smaller boy who looked identical to there best friend James Potter

"Well you must be Harry I'm………."

"Are you Padfoot and moony"

"Yes that's us. Do you remember us?"

Before he had even finish his sentence Harry had ran up to then and gave them a big hug.

"Well now we got that sorted shall we talk" sirus said to the Dusley's

They walked into the living room with Harry in Sirius's arms

"Well we want you to sign these so that I can adopted Harry and take him from this small hole in the wall"

"Small hole in the wall. Where do you live then a one bed apartment I spouse?"

"Actually I live in a 4 floor mansion that I got left by my perents when they died"

"So will you sign the papers so that we can be on are way"

"Ok but why do you want this little brat anyway"

"Because I love him that's way so just sign the pissing papers"

"Ok we will but we don't want him back if you can't handle him now you hear"

"Well if we had handled James for 7 years we can handle a child cant we moony"

"Sure we can. Paddy can rook him to sleep just has he has done now"

"What………… oh he a sleep. He always did fall asleep on me when I was there"

"And so did you paddy"

"Well there you go all signed now will you be so kind as to get out of my house"

"Ok where is Harry's stuff?"

"I'll go get it"

"No I'll wake Harry and get him to get it you don't go through others stuff"

"Harry, Harry wake up son"

"Padfoot your really here"

"Yes I'm here now we are about to leave so why don't we go get your stuff ok?"

"Ok I'll be right back"

"I'll come help you"

"Ok"

They left the living room sirus turned to go up stairs but Harry went the other way sirus look confused but fold him they stood next to a broom cupboard and Harry open it and walked in side grabbed his stuff and walked out. Harry saw the look on Sirius's face it was a mixture between anger and shook. Sirius walked in to the living room.

"**HE SLEEPS IN A CUPBOARD"**

"Where else were we spouse to put him"

"Paddy lets leave my fury side is getting aggressive"

"Yes we better and let's hope that they are no where near you when it comes out"

"You're the werewolf aren't you?"

"Yes I am and let's say I'm very protective of my friends and family"

"Well moony lets go get Harry home now shall we?"

"Will I be living with both of you?"

"Yes you will so let's get going"

They left and soon they arrived back at Sirius's and got settled in.


	3. the years have pasted

The settling in went well. They where all getting along well together, until the first fall moon. Harry knew about moony being a werewolf, and it did not bother him. What bother him was that he as being sent way for the night to some strangers home, so that he would not get hurt, but he did not want to go they said that she was a nice lady who had children of her own one who is his age.

"Come on it want be that bad."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley is a lovely lady a friend of your parents."

"Ok let's go."

"Come on you little monster." and sirus started to tickle him and it made him start to giggle

"Now hold on tight ok, we are going to flue there." they both step into the fire and sirus shouted

"THE BORROWS"

They arrived there to a living room full of people it was the Weasley family all red heads all with freckles.

"Hi, sirus how are you?"

"I'm great Molly, this is Harry. Harry, this is Mrs. Weasley the lady that will be taking care of you to night. Say hello Harry."

"Hello Mrs. Weasley."

"Hello Harry. This is my family over there is my husband Arthur Weasley" pointing to a middle aged man at the back of the room

"There is Percy and next to him are the twins Fred and George and next to them is Ron he is your age you will be sharing a room with him and this little girl here is my only daughter Ginny. Everyone say hi"

"HI" they all said

"So Harry I got to go now I'll come pick you up at 10 tomorrow ok"

"Ok paddy see you tomorrow. Bye." he gave sirus a hug and a kiss and sirus did the same

"Well I want see you before you go to bed so I'll say good night."

"G' night say night night to moony for me peaz?"

"Ok cya." with that he left Harry there and flued back to grimmly place

Harry had fun there and could not wait to go back.

This repeated every month and he even went there once or twice a week to play for the day.

Most of the first year was uneventful until Harry's Fifth birthday they were planning a surprise birthday party for him which was proving difficult because sirus could not keep a secret from Harry however hard he try he truly was his dads son. They just made it to his birthday before Harry figured it out. They weren't too surprised because he was also his mother's child as well. The party went very well they had the weasley's there and tokes came and Dumbledore it was the best day Harry could hope for. He was now five and had the family he always wanted.

The next year was a bit more interesting Harry started to come into his magic and started to use it to prank Padfoot and moony. Harry got egged on by the Weasley twins and sirus. When moony was trying to get him to stop it. Moony started to teach Harry how to read and write. He sometimes went to the weasley's to learn some stuff. Altogether he had fun. Harry birthday was coming up and they decided to have a picnic party this year. Again the Weasley's come and tokes and Dumbledore and this time McGonagall came. Harry was now six.

The next year was good Harry was getting the hang of his magic and Dumbledore told them to teach Harry the theory behind magic so he could learn to keep it under control. So they did it took awhile for Harry to gain enough concentration to sit and listen for ea couple of hour. He was also building up his skill level in reading he was making progress but it was slow they wondered why. He had his glasses.

"Moony is there something wrong with him?"

"No maybe his glasses are not strong enough. Other that that I don't know"

So they went to get his glasses cheeked and Moony was right they went strong enough. From there on his reading and writing got better and better. He took to the magical theory better. For his seventh birthday Sirius took him and Ron Ginny Fred George to the muggle fun fair. Molly and moony and Arthur came as well. He was now seven.

This year was going to be fun Harry was still learning the theory and the other basic learning for a child. Harry also was at the age that Sirus and Remus agreed that he could learn to ride a broom Sirus was so happy because of this he could finally teach Harry something that he like him self. He was also going to try and see if he could get Harry into Quiddich. Harry was a natural on a broom and he was as good a seeker as his father was if not better because of his small built frame he sward through the air like a bird. Harry liked going to the weasley's even more now that Percy had gone to Hogwarts there was no one there to make a fuss if they where to noisy when he was reading. For this year he had a simple birthday at home with the people that he cared for the weasley's. Dumbledore and McGonagall came he looked at them like the grandparent's he always wanted. This was his eighth birthday. He was now eight.

This year was the same as the last with Quiddich and schooling and the theory of magic. But this year he was going to start the basics of magic DADA, charms transfiguration, Hebologe, potions, COMC. It was fun. Harry liked the practical part of it even if it was not much. He spent a lot of time with Ron and Ginny even Fred and George came and hung out with them. It was going to get lonely next year Fred and George where starting Hogwarts and it was only going to be him, Ron and Ginny.

He also made friends with some more people like Neville Longbottem Lee Jordan Lana Lovegood and some more. This years party was bigger than the others he had more friends this year he was turning nine and he was loving having friends and a family that cares. He was now nine

This year was as boring as it as ever been because Fred and George had gone there was no one there to make them laugh. They liked the letters that they sent say what mischief they had gotten into what prank they had pulled on snap. Mrs. Weasley was angry and Sirus and Remus where happy about it and laughed which errand them a lecture about proper conduct in school and how your spout to respect you elders.

They waited until they got home and they laughed there heads off. They sent Harry off to bed as usual then went and done what they usual do sit in front of the fire and snuggle together reading there books as per usual about fifth teen minuets into reading they started to kiss and it always lead to more. But this time just as it was getting heated they noticed that Harry was stood in the door way they jumped apart and tidied themselves and Remus said good night and lift Harry and Sirus in the room

"Harry why don't we go to bed and talk about it in the morning"

"Ok then see you in the morning g' night" holding in his laugh he ran off up stairs

In the morning moony could not look either of them in the face and was shocked when Harry said what do you want to talk to me about Padfoot he started to explain the situation and was interrupted when Harry started to laugh they looked shocked as both thought that Harry would be sicken by it. When Harry had stopped he explained that he already knew he had seen them kissing before and he was fine with it. For his tenth birthday he had a fun out door thing they had water fits and eat and drank. He was now ten.

This year was as boring as the last jet exciting at the same time it was the last year before they went to school to Hogwarts where they would be able to help play the pranks on the teachers extensionally Snape. This year Padfoot and moony weren't so closed about there relationship with each other in front of Harry. He was still learning the basics and some more theory but there was a lot more to learn at Hogwarts. Harry loved it when he got to play Quiddich especially when he got to play with Ron and Ginny other than that not a lot happened that year. Until Harry received his Hogwarts letter a couple of weeks before his birthday. This year his Birthday was a big bash all of his friends and those he called family were there they had a blasted lots of food and lots of drink. All of the presents where opened and thanks were given then it was time for cake which ended up in a fight cake was every where but they all had fun and went home with a smile on there faces.

The next day he was going to get his school supplies.


	4. diagon alley

Harry sleep better that night then he had in days maybe weeks because today was the day they went to get his school supply's he was finally going to Hogwarts the school grandpa Albus Dumbledore is the headmaster at and where grandma Minerva McGonagall is a teacher at. (He had come to call them that because they where the oldest people that he called family)

Harry woke up early and decided to go wake up Sirius and Remus. It was going to be fun he was going to do it the marauder way. Still debating which way he was going to do it mat be with water, of a loud noise or the classic jumping on the bad. He was just walking down the corridor to their room when he bumped into Remus

"Hi Harry up early I see"

"G'morn Remus is Sirius still in bed?"

"Why yes he is. What are you planning to do today?"

"I don't know I've done all the ones that I can think of. Can you help? Please"

"Ok. How about we combine your favourite's water noise and jumping on the bed"

"Really Yes I would love to."

"Well then I'll do the water and the loud noise you do the jumping bit ok"

"Yes lets go" Harry answered dragging Remus to his and Sirius's room

They set up the prank ready Remus got the water and prepared the loud noise which was a high pitched scream Harry got ready on the bottom of the bed. They where to busy with the setting up. That they had not noticed that Sirius had woken up.

_Oh they think they are going to prank me do they. Well I'll teach them to mess with Sirius the marauder AKA Padfoot._

With that thought he set out to get pay back.

"Ready Harry"

"Ya Remus lets do it"

With a flick of his wand the water was ready and Harry started to jump on the bed and Remus let out the noise and Sirius jumped the bucket of water fell on him. With his eyes closed Sirius put his plan into motion he grabbed Harry and started to tickle him and pretended to kiss him all over the face. Remus stood there knowing what he was doing. He decided to help Harry out. So he climbed on the bed and started to tickle Sirius and after a few minutes Harry was able to escape. Sirius had flipped over and Remus was on the bottom getting a bit wet from the water dripping from Sirius. Them they started to kiss and Harry said

"ow my eyes I think I've gone blind" with that he had two pillows thrown at his head he dogged one and got hit by the other and ran out of the room laughing at the two adults that where in the room.

About half an hour later Harry was in the kitchen drinking a glass of pumpkin juice when Remus walked in with a smile on his face

"Hi ya Harry"

"Hi there Remus" trying to keep a straight face

"What you want for breakfast"

"How about scrambled eggs on toast"

"Coming right up there pup"

"Pup" Harry mouthed to himself

About 10 minuets later Sirius walked in and went a gave Remus a kiss on the cheek and sat down at the table and started to drink his coffee

"So where do we go today then kiddo"

"Where else do we need to go? But Diagon Alley"

"Correct. So what is for breakfast Rem?"

"Scrambled eggs on toast Harry's choose"

"Ok" with that they eat there breakfast and grabbed their clocks

They Apparated into a little alley in between some shops in London and then walked up to the leaky cauldron.

"This is the leaky cauldron Harry the entrance to diagon alley"

"How can a pub be the entrance?"

"Well Harry just wait and see"

"Ok let's go"

"Alright Harry you did remember to pick up your letter didn't you?"

"Um…………"

"Harry where's the letter"

"Right here why?" Harry replied with a cheeky grin on his face

"You spend way to much time with Sirius you know"

"I herd that"

Harry and Remus walked off into the leaky cauldron laughing leaving Sirius there looking like a hut child

"Come on Sirius or we will leave you here"

Sirius ran to catch up with them when he entered the leaky cauldron it went silent

"What is everyone staring at?"

"Well pup you know what we told you about paddy was in Azkaban well there are still some that think him a murderer and a death eater"

"Ok I'm going to get him to hurry up I don't like this silences"

"Just like your dad"

"Why thank you"

With that Harry walked up to Sirius and said

"come on already we don't have all day" there where gasps from some

"Boy get away from that man he is a killer" a women said and tried to pull him away from Sirius

"Take your hands off of him now"

"Why should I"

"Because if you don't you will have to deil with me as well" Remus said from behind them the women let Harry go and he ran to Sirius

"Harry should we go now"

"Ya I think we should"

"Are you Harry potter?"

"What's it to you"

"Well I've always wanted to meet you. May I shack your hand?"  
"well it's not up to me but may guardian Sirius Black"

"Oh I'm sorry for earlier Mr. Black"

"Its ok but I'm not the one you have to apologise to now am I"

"No your not. I'm so sorry Mr. Potter"

"Thank you now if there is nothing more I would like to buy my school supplies"

"No I hope to see you soon"

They left throw the pub to the back where Remus opened the entrance to diagon alley and said

"Welcome to diagon alley"

They walked in and they went straight to the bank to get the money for the stuff that Harry would need for school.

In the bank they went to the front desk and the goblin asked

"Can I help you?"

"Yes Mr. Harry potter would like to make a withdrawal his safe"

"Does he have his key?"

"I have it here" Sirius said and handed over the key

About half an hour later they had got the money out and they went on there way to get the school supplies.

They where in getting the robes and when Harry was getting measured up for his robes he got to talking to a older Hogwarts student named Cedric Diggory

"Hi your going up to Hogwarts this year isn't you?"

"Yes I am you go there?"

"Ya I'm a 3rd year hufflepuff. Oh I'm Cedric Diggory by the way"

"I'm Harry potter"

"Well Mr. Diggory your done you may go"

"Thanks. See you at school Harry"

"Ya bye Cedric"

Moments later a new boy came in with platinum blonde hair

"Hi going up to Hogwarts too. So am I. I'm going to be in slytherin my dad says it's the best house and I can't stand be in the same dorm as a mudblood can you. I can't see why they let them ion the school In the first place."

"Your done sir."

"Thanks. Bye."

Harry told Sirius and Remus about the boys.

"Well we got your books and robes and your wand, your cauldron set of crystal phials a telescope and scales. Well that's all how about you go into Quiddich supply store and I get you a pet. Like an owl" Sirius asked

"ok. I'll be in the store and see you soon" with that Harry walked off into the store when Sirius and Remus went into the owl emporium

Harry was walking into the store and was looking at the nimbus two thousand when he walked into someone

"Oh sorry I was not looking where I was going"

"It's alright Harry"

"Oh cedric I'm sorry"

"I can't blame you I was not watching where I was going either" "I think the same thing caught are eyes the nimbus two thousand"

"Ya would love one but can't take them to school"

"Poor you"

"Ya poor me"

"Harry…Harry ……Harry"

"Harry I think someone is calling you?"

"What (turns around and see Sirius and Remus out side) oh that's my godfathers Sirius and Remus"

"Well I better be going see you at school cedric"

"Bye Harry" _he is cute very cute _cedric was left standing in the store in his thoughts

End for now

thank you to my beta bethany thank you very much hunnie

and for the reviews


	5. Chapter 5

hay everyone thanks for reading i do not own harry potter :( .' )

* * *

Chap 5

It's been a few weeks since the trip to diagon alley.

Sirius and Remus where again telling him about the pranks they pulled when they where at school and they said 'if you're a good boy we may let you know where the hideout is' and 'do us a favour and get the map off filch for us' this was what the journey to the train station consisted of.

They arrived at the station at 10:15 because they said Harry had to get a good compartment and Sirius wanted to know if the engravings that he and James made on the last return journey home at the end of their 7th year was still there and it was

'**Padfoot prongs moony and wormtail the**

**Marauders where here and dub this the marauders**

**Compartment'**

This was in the bottom right hand corner by the door along with some others like

'

'

They where in hearts and Remus blushed and hit Sirius on the arm

"Hay what was that for?"

"It was for you doing that when I told you not to people know are Initials Sirius"

"Rem no one these days knows them we where forgotten well except are marauderness"

"That's not a word"

"Is now" and Sirius stuck his tongue out at Remus then bent down pulled out his pocket knife and scratched out Wormtail. It now read

'

_**Compartment'**_

They put Harry stuff in that compartment and then went back out to the platform where many of people where there and some of the older students gasped when they saw Sirius and because of Harry then whispers broke out. Harry looked at Sirius and Sirius looked at Remus then Remus looked at Harry and they all burst out laughing.

People looked at them as if they where mad or crazy when

"Sirius your not scaring people again are you?"

"No molly I'm not they where looking at us and we looked at us and burst out laughing"

"Oh right"

"Harry"

"Hay everyone what's up?"

"Not a lot we just looking for a compartment want to come?"

"I've already got one if you want to sit there?"

"Sure why not?"

They said good bye and got on the train and went to the compartment

"Hay this is the best compartment on the train it's the one the marauders used"

"Ya I know"

"How it's your first time on the train?"

"Sirius and Remus told me" "they knew the marauders"

"What really did they ever tell you there names?"

"Ya Padfoot prongs and moony"

"And wormtail"

"NO he is not a marauder. Marauders stand by their friends and would die to save them not hand them over to Voldimort" "he was a traitor"

"How do you know that?"

"I know and knew the marauders"

"What do you mean knew?"

"Oh prongs got kill by Voldimort trying to protect his family after wormtail betrayed them"

"So you know Padfoot and moony then"

"Ya"

"So are you going to tell us then?"

"I will if you help me with some thing when we're at the castle?"

"Will do anything but tell us what it is first?"

"Oh not that much trouble just get the marauders map off filch?"

"Well that's all ready done we got it in first year"

"Can I have it?"

"If you tell us who they are?"

"I can do better then that if you give it to me?"

Just then someone else came in the compartment is was a friend of Fred and George's lee Jordan and he saw the map out

"Why are you guys giving the map to that boy?"

"Well he is going to tell us the names of the marauders if we do?"

"Really."

"Yes now please give it here."

So they gave him the map and he said to Ron stay here in the compartment and Fred George come with me and I'll take you to the marauders. They ran out of the compartment leaving Ron with lee. Harry ran straight to Sirius and Remus

"I got the map" he said a bit out of puff

"How filch had it"

"Two people had it and I made a deal with them to get it"

"What kind of deal Harry"

"Oh I said I'd introduce them to the remaining marauders that's all"

"Oh that's not bad I guess its Fred and George then"

"Yes"

"Harry you said you would tack us to them..."

"Where are they?"

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good" Sirius said with a smirk

"What wait you two…."

"Are not …"

"Padfoot and…."

"Moony are you?"

"There smart aren't they moony?"

"Yes they are Padfoot"

"well why don't you guys go back to the compartment and get ready for school and we will see you at Christmas and Harry share the map with them it may be your inheritents but its always nice to share"

"Oh I will moony"

"Bye" they all cheered

Back in the compartment about 5 minuets after they left the station

"What did they mean inheritance? Wit the map"

"Oh well you know I said I knew prongs"

"Yes"

"Well he was my………."

"You're what Harry"

"Well he was my farther"

"**WHAT!**"

"Yes they where all best friends in school" "see" he pointed to the J.P. + L.E. "that's my perents Initials"

"Oh my god" "we have got are self a marauder Jr."

They all laughed about different stories they had been told about the marauders until they got changed Harry went to the toilet on the way he in to an old friend or at lest older friend

"Hay Harry how are you doing?"

"Fine thanks you?"

"I'm fine heading to the toilet then?"

"Yes"

"You are all red"

"Still! Well when you sit in a compartment with the weasley's minus Percy you get a good laugh"

"What where you laughing about?"

"Oh stories of the marauders that's all"

"Are they still trying to find out how they are?"

"No they know. I told them"

"What you know who they are?"

"Yes I've know all my life. Why you want to know?"

"Yes. Everyone wants to know who they are tell me please"

"What's in it for me?"

"I don't know"

"Oh I think you can think of something call me when you do? Bye"

And with that he left the toilet and went back to the compartment leaving a stunned cedric behind. _Was he flirting with me no he can't he to young _

Cedric went back to his compartment thinking of away to get Harry to tell him.

Harry was thinking _I can't believe I just did that. I spent way to much time with Sirius _

The rest of the train ride was uneventful except when Draco Malfoy came in the compartment

"Is it true? They're saying that Harry potter's in this compartment. So it's you is it?"

"Yes"

"Oh this is Crabb and this is Goyle, and I'm Draco Malfoy." The Weasley's and lee Jordan started to snigger

"Think my names funny do you? No need to ask your name is it my father told me all about the weasley's all have red hair and freckles" they all gave Malfoy a nasty look "you'll soon find out some wizarding families are better then others potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there"

Malfoy held his hand out to Harry

"I can tell the wrong sort for my self thanks now leave" pushing Malfoy's hand back

"Leave I'll think I'll stay"

"Harry don't his fathers properly already tort him loads already"

"And I care because" "leave now Malfoy"

"Make me" and with that he went flying back from a wondless and wordless spell cast by Harry

"And stay out" Harry said with a smirk and a mischievous glint in his eye

Now it was the sorting that got Harry worried he didn't want to be put in slytherin and he wanted to be with the weasley's and he wanted to be in the same house as cedric he was fun and easily shocked. He was thinking the same thing all the way across the lake and up until the entrance to the great hall which was exciting he could not wait to see kind a like grandparent McGonagall and Dumbledore. McGonagall came out and saw Harry and gave him a warm smile which Harry returned.

"Welcome to Hogwarts the start-of-year banquet will begin shortly, before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts you will have classes with the rest of your house, sleeping your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

The four houses are Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you're at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours

The sorting Ceremony will in a few minuets in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting" she looked at Harry and saw the mischievous glint in his eye and said "be good you little marauder no funny business on your first night here please"

"Oh of cause"

"I know what you done on the train"

"Ops" giving her the puppy dog eyes

"They didn't work when Sirius and your father used them there not going to work when you use them ok"

"Bye Minnie" Harry called causing McGonagall to laugh lightly and shack her head and walked off into a side chamber. All eyes where on Harry "What" Harry looked at Ron and they burst out laughing. McGonagall came and looked at them her face showing no emotions but her eyes where a give away she was proud of Harry and she was happy.

McGonagall came out and called in the first years. They walked in pairs up the middle of the hall. On either side of them where long tables two on each side the house tables with Slytherin's Ravenclaw's Hufflepuff's Gryffindor's all looking at them. Some whispers around and pointing you could see that they where looking for something or someone.

"When I call your name you will come up here and sit on the stall and you will be sorted." McGonagall said

"HANNAH ABBORT" she walked up and sat on the stall then the sorting hat was put on her hat after a few minutes it yelled

"HUFFLEPUFF"

This continued on

"HERMIONE GRANGER"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"DRACO MALFOY"

"SLYTHERIN"

This continued on until everyone but one was sorted Ron Weasley went to Gryffindor with his family so did Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas.

When it came to Harrys turn

"HARRY POTTER"

"_Huuuuuuuuuum……… Harry potter I've been waiting for you. I've herd a lot about you from the head master." "Grandpa?" "yes he is proud of you with how you handled your magic always boosting how good you are the perfect Gryffindor but I can see you'd make a good slytherin as well." "Really well I'm saying that I want to be in Gryffindor." "well you would make a good Gryffindor to very brave." " so what should we do huuuuuuuuuuuuum…………………………. Well I know what to do."_

"_What house will I be going in to?"_

"GRYFFINDOR"

"_Just like your grand father"_

A big smile grow on his face then he herd

"We got Harry potter we got potter we got potter"

And he laughed and jumped up looked over to the table and saw everyone clapping and smiling. He looked at Fred and smiled and saw over Fred's shoulder a Familiar face the one of Cedric Diggory he smiled and Cedric smiled back and turned away. Harry felt happy he felt that he had made everyone proud especially the people he called his grandparents. He went and sat down next to Ron and then looked at the teachers table to see Dumbledore's speech

"Know that the sorting is over I would like to say have a happy meal enjoy."

So they started to eat and Harry turned to Percy and asked how was the teacher sat next to Professor Snape? Percy replied that's Professor Quarrel the new DADA Teacher. They finished their meal and went up to the Gryffindor tower. As they where getting changed and getting to bed an owl flow over to the window

"Oy, guys there is a owl at the window?" one of the dorm mates yelled

They all turned to see and Harry said Hedwig and went over to let her in.

"What you got there girl?" she stuck out her leg for Harry to take the letter and then flew out the window in the direction of the owlry.

_Dear Harry __**hay prongs Jr**_

_How was the train journey did you have fun?__** Yer Harry did you prank anyone aw moony that hurt**__. Shut up Padfoot, anyway what house are you in?__** Gryffindor I bet just like me. **__Yes but it does not matter what house your in we will still love you.__** Just not if you are in Slytherin, aw I was joking I'll love you anyway. **__We better let you get your sleep now Harry. Write back soon._

_Moony__** and Padfoot **_

_**P.S. prank Snape for me and McGonagall**_

_P.S.S wait a week first get settled in first _

Harry laughed and put the letter down to write back tomorrow for now he would sleep.

"How was if from Harry?"

"Paddy and moony." "Night Guys" with that he turn over and went to sleep.

* * *

thanks please review this is unbetter so sorry for bad spelling and grammer

from now on there will be one year per chap unless there is to much for one ta to everyone how reviewed luv yas

EllieXXX

gryffin's love


End file.
